Retrybute
Pets Retrybute is currently a senior officer in the crew Swashbucklers of Sage. He has been with YPP for over 3 years now and is still pillaging actively. History on Midnight Retrybute was born in the Autumn of 2004. He joined the merry pillagers of the Midnight Ocean. He continued to play on his 30 day trial until one day he came across another pirate by the name of Yaasoo. Yaasoo was a natural at finding raw talent. This pirate had seen Retrybute's natural puzzle abilities and quickly asked him to come help him create a brand new crew. The Bone Hunters were born in November of 2004, Yaasoo proceeded to create his own flag at the same moment and the flag was called the Booty Bandits. As an officer of the crew Retrybute began to run his own pillages, his usual haunts being the and . Retrybute's pillages started to become more and more popular. All sorts of pirates began to join the crew and The Bone Hunters began to prosper. Pirates like Wanderinsoul, Glorie, Marall and many more joined. One day while Retrybute was pillaging, he had a young pirate by the name of Chablishag join him on one of his pillages. She was so impressed by his pirating skills that she immediately asked him to be a hearty. Retrybute always on the look for loyal crew had agreed and added her to his list. As the days went on and Retrybute pillaged more and more, Chablishag continuted to pillage with him showing off her own magnificent skills. Retrybute was most impressed by her Gunnery ability which was something he always had trouble finding capable crew to do. The pair became inseperable always pillaging together and reaping the rewards of the sea. The flag Booty Bandits began to grow and all sorts of crews came to join them. Then Yaasoo became bored of YPP, he had become enthralled by the World of Warcraft and the flag lost its first monarch. Being in high favor and loved by all of the crew and flag, Retrybute was propelled into the position of monarch to fill the shoes of the late Yaasoo. During this time, he and Chablishag became more then just hearties until one day Retrybute proposed to her. At this time there was a dark cloud on the horizon. Chablishag's captain became very unruly towards Retrybute and even went so far as to tell Chablishag she was forbidden to see him. Chablishag became so upset that she deleted her character and was reborn as Chabs. The couple continued on with the ceremony which was held by Yaasoo on . They became a pirate couple on February 19th, 2005 and Chabs became Retrybute's queen. The flag continued to do well and all were happy, the couple went on many more pillages for quite a long time. Then the May 25th, 2005 release came along. This release contained many positive changes, Treasure Drop being one; however, this release nearly ended Retrybute's career as a pirate forever. The Ringers reduced brigand spawn rates within 1 league of a colonized island. With Retrybute's favorite haunt being a 4 league run between Tinga and Spring in the Emerald Arch, his pillages became a thing of frustration, where spawning 5 ships before he was lucky to spawn 1. After about 2 weeks of costly pillages, Retrybute decided to hand over the wheel and walk away. He gave up his wealth and ships (totalling almost 20 million PoE) to his fellow crew and he left the flag in the hands of his hearty Wanderinsoul, and left the puzzle pirate world for good. History on Sage In the month of August 2005, Retrybute again heard the call of the siren. He decided to play on the doubloon servers. Viridian became his home briefly until he heard that the Sage Ocean had opened up. Ret joined in August of 2005 and has since remained on that ocean. When Retrybute joined, he crew hopped for a while, trying to find a good crew that he could mesh well with. He found the crew skeletons in your closet which was part of Go With the Flow. He stayed with skellies for quite sometime pillaging with Saluteme, Mamallama, Foreverlost and many other pirates in the crew. The Skeleton's crew began to pillage less and less and Retrybute decided that it was time for a change when he was approached by Oldhairless, Captain of Swashbucklers of Sage in the flag Notorious. He had asked Retrybute to come join his crew and help to make it successful. Retrybute had decided that he would be happier in a larger crew and wanted to join it to help make it successful. Foreverlost and Saluteme had joined at an earlier time and he began to pillage. Again he pillaged and again his fame grew. He became a task master on his own ships forcing people to work hard for their PoE and culling the weak. The crew began to grow, they grew stronger and stronger and Retrybute is still pillaging strongly with them. Chabs his loving wife from Midnight has rejoined him and they now pillage side by side for all to join in the fun on regular pillages. In 2006 Oldhairless had been called away and Saluteme was placed in the roll of Captain and monarch in his absence. She quickly showed her leadership and led the crew and flag to victory time and time again. She took many wins and was never afraid to do the right thing to take care of her children. Saluteme was a wise and just ruler for a long time.... that is until the summer of 2008. The Great SoS Mutiny During the Winter of 2007 Retrybute was lost in a mystical world called "Real Life". His pillaging days all but stopped. His nightly pillaging dried up and he all but disappeared. During his absence several Malcontents began to work tirelessly in the flag to root themselves under Saluteme's position and try to force her out. There were several attempts to do so throughout the early part of 2008 when the final attempt came in June, 2008 when during a short leave by his queen she returned to find her crew had removed her from all functions as a monarch short of a figurehead. An enraged Retry had had enough. Not wanting to see his loving family start to rot from the inside out with their internal strife he promptly cut his losses with the crew and left. He knew that the crew was pillaging less and less and this was the first of many signs that the end was near. Retry cut all of his ties with his ex crew with the exception of a few good men left in the crew. And went to go join another of his hearty Blackvixey. He packed up his ships and that is where he can be found till this day. Ships *War Frigate **Queen Bee *War Brig **Big Sting Shops Currently Retrybute owns a distilling stall on Prized Possesions * An estate on Admiral * A merchant brig filled with Kraken's Blood